


Miraculous Ladybug Prompts I won't write myself

by Username8746489



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Alya Césaire Redemption, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Nathaniel Kurtzberg Has Bipolar Disorder, Trans Nathaniel Kurtzberg, chapter 12 specific tag:, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Read the title.I have,,, too many fics and so many ideas so I will release this ideas into the world so yall can view them
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 73
Kudos: 145





	1. Carousel Murders

I have been listening to PSYNCIN' IN THE PaiN too much so have this AU

Marinette is a teenager who explores an abandoned park with a carousel every night. Her cousin, Marc, joins her sometimes. The rest of the class were the victims of a serial killer who killed each victim at that carousel. Marinette talks to the ghosts every night. Each have varying injuries. They're trying to figure out who the murderer is.

Injuries for students I've come up with

Nino - Tinted blue from asphyxiation 

Chloe - Gunshot through head

Ivan - Blood steadily dripping from head (Blunt Force Trauma?)

Kim - Arm missing 

Nathaniel - Knife through left eye

IDK bout the rest

Each body was always found strung up at the carousel, riding a different animal each time. 

Nathaniel was killed first, Adrien was killed last. I don't know which order the rest of the students would be in. Maybe Gabriel would be the murderer? Depends on if the author wants him to be or not.


	2. Miracuclass watches Miraculous Ladybug

this isn't so much a prompt as 

guys why are you using akumas or O.C.s to make the class watch Miraculous Ladybug when you could be using _**BUNNIX**_?! 

missed opportunity from all of yall


	3. AI: The Somnium Files AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for AI: The Somnium Files! Pleaseeeee go check it out first before reading this chapter! It's such a good game and you shouldn't spoil yourself before playing/watching it

**Second warning for spoilers**

**This is yet again another beg for you to watch/play the game before reading**

Anyways let's start assigning characters now shall we? :)  
  
  


Date Kaname: Marinette Dupain Cheng. Our dream-surfing detective for this story! Sadly, doesn't remember anything from past six years ago.

Aiba: Tikki. Tikki, Marinette's left eyeball with artificial intelligence, helps Marinette with her detective work by allowing her access to different vision modes and the internet.

Mizuki: Alix. Marinette's roommate and also the first suspect for the New Cyclops Killings. Best friends with Nathaniel. 

Iris: Nathaniel. Streamer who mostly does art streams, but occasionally does gaming and dancing. Adrien's son. ~~Actually Ondine's son.~~

Ota: Marc. Aspiring writer who has a crush on Nathaniel and proclaims himself to be the streamer's biggest fan. 

Hitomi: Adrien. Fell in love with Marinette, even when she was an assassin, and sacrificed his left arm for "her" safety. Nathaniel's dad. 

Renju: Kim. Head of an entertainment company. Nathaniel's boss and Alix's dad.

Shoko: Chloe. Loan shark. Kim's ex-wife, Alix's mom, and the first victim in the killings.

So: Lila's father. Politician who's willing to do a lot of things to cover up a scandal. ~~Nathaniel's father.~~

Manaka: Ondine. Nathaniel's original mother before she was murdered by Lila.

Saito: Lila. Swapped bodies with Marinette all the way back six years ago, and is now chasing after her for it.

Rohan: Felix. Former mafia boss before getting his body switched with Marinette and trying to kill Adrien.

anyways if any other AITSF fans reads this, any other ideas? :>


	4. Elder Scrolls Oblivion AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> made by mnoeln :))

A novelization of The Elder Scrolls 4: Oblivion, except with Miraculous Ladybug characters in the roles that the Player Character would take, plus some extra. I already decided who would take what roles and their races. Note: the only NPC getting replaced by MLB characters is the Adoring Fan, every other already existing NPC is the same as in the game. The OG Adoring Fan can exist alongside the MLB one, if you'd wish

• Main Quest (The Hero of Kvatch): Adrien (High Elf) and Marinette (Wood Elf)

• Dark Brotherhood: Marc (Wood Elf)

• Arena: Kagami (Dark Elf)

• Theives Guild: Alix (Wood Elf)

• Mages Guild: Alya (Red Guard)

• Fighters Guild: Ivan (Nord)

• Shivering Isles: Kim (Argonian)

• Knights of the Nine: Luka (Argonian)

• Adoring Fan: Wayhem (Imperial <except it's for Adrien after the main questline>)

• Random Mages: Rose (Khajiit), Max (Breton)

• Kvatch Survivors: Nathaniel (Breton), Nino (Red Guard)

• Random Citizens: Juleka (Argonian [Anvil]), Ondine (Argonian [Bravil]), Art Dad (Nord [Chorrol]), Mylene (Breton [Chorrol]), Chloe (High Elf [Imperial City]), Sabrina (Imperial [Imperial City]), Tom (Imperial [Imperial City or Leyawiin]), Sabine (Wood Elf [Imperial City or Leyawiin]), Mr. Kubdel (Wood Elf [Chydenhal if around and not just mentioned]) • Random Shivering Isles Citizens: Jalil (Wood Elf), Ms. Mendeleev (High Elf), Mr. Damocles (Khajiit), Anarka (Argonian [Passwall])

**Relationships:** Marc x Nathaniel, Kim x Ondine, Ivan x Mylene, Tom x Sabine, Rose x Juleka, Alya x Nino Adrien x Marinette x Luka x Kagami or Adrien x Marinette or Adrien x Marinette x Luka or Adrien x Marinette x Kagami.

No pure Lukanette, Adrigami or Lukagami please.

Luka and Juleka are siblings who live together. Anarka, their mom, disappeared somewhere, (cough the Shivering Isles cough) so Luka had to take care of Juleka. Kim and Ondine live in Bravil together and Kim discovers the Shivering Isles during a swimming bet and took it as a challenge. Jalil is Alix's brother, but he disappeared (cough Shivering Isles again cough) a while ago. Rose is studying at the Anvil Mages Guild hall and spends most of her free time with Juleka or Juleka will spend her free time in the Mages Guild hall with Rose. I have no idea how Marc and Nathaniel met/meet, or how Alix knows Nathaniel and Kim, but she's friends with them both. She was probably the one who made the bet with Kim that lead him to find the Shivering Isles. Alix and Marc have probably met doing their own separate crimes before Nath introduces them to each other. Max, while he does fully approve of Alix's thieving ways, helps Alix when she needs it. Max studies at the Arcane University and either looks the other way or helps Alix steal the staff for that one quest because he knows it'll help get their guards back. Nino and Adrien are old friends. Marinette and Alya are old friends.

_Author's own personal commentary_

I just realized how fitting it is to make Luka and Juleka come from Anvil, seeing as I made him the hero of the Knights of the Nine quest line, which starts in Anvil. That was completely unintentional Kagami's Arena storyline would probably be kinda boring to write, seeing as the whole quest line is "talk to this guy in the Bloodworks about having a match. Fight. Go back to him for your money. Occasionally get promoted". I didn't help that by basically saying that Kagami shouldn't be allowed to do the most interesting quest in that storyline because that quest is only there so the fight to become the Grand Champion a breeze because it makes the guy you fight not fight back or flee during it.

Also, Daedric quests/artifacts:

\- During the main quest to get a Daedric artifact, Mari and Adrien either get Azura's Star (the default artifact you're pointed towards) or Sanguine's Rose (Martin Lore reveal + Adrien's noble heritage). If they go for Azura's Star, one of them gets turned into a vampire and has to do the Vampire Cure side quest line.

\- Marc or Alix do Nocturnal's Shrine and get the Skeleton Key

\- The one who didn't get the Skeleton Key does Merida's Shrine and gets the Ring of the Khajiit

\- Kim probably does Sheogorath's Shrine after completing the Shivering Isles quest line, just to see what happens

Some plot side notes:

\- either Adrien and Marinette are in the Cell at the beginning of the game or Marinette meets up with Adrien after she escapes the sewers/before she goes to deliver the Amulet of Kings

\- Adrien knows how to pick locks for... reasons. It's a necessary skill in some Oblivion Gates, so should be noted. Marinette can also pick locks

\- Kagami shouldn't do the Gray Prince quest that makes the fight against him super easy - Kim would probably go with the Mania side of the Shivering Isles

\- Nathaniel is trapped in the chapel in Kvatch and is not in the camp when Marinette and Adrien get there

\- Nino is in the Survivors Camp and is the person they ask about finding Martin

\- Marc doesn't accept Vicente Valtieri's offer to turn him into a vampire, unless Marinette and Adrien use Sanguine's Rose for the main quest line. If that happens, Marc does the Vampire Cure quest before becoming a Silencer instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you make this into a fic, please gift it to mnoeln and not me because they're the ones who made it


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't think the characters would actually do this in canon. Salt!Characters are just here so I can use them as antags.

Lila salt prompt (along with some class salt)

Nathaniel is forced out of Paris for a week with no way to communicate because of his dad. Marc is upset but will wait for him to come back. During that week, Marc notices Lila threatening Marinette and starts to help Marinette in her quest to take Lila down.

Lila gets mad at this and convinces the class (Besides the art club, because they know Marc) that Marc is helping Marinette in bullying her. The art club was already doubting Lila, but this was the final nail in the coffin. The class starts to bully both Marc and Marinette as "retribution". This leads to Marc getting akumatized.

Somehow, some way, Akuma!Marc uses his Writer Brain(TM) to take Hawkmoth's miraculous and just take Marinette so "no one will hurt them again." Marinette can't escape so Tikki flies away with the Ladybug miraculous to go to Adrien and tell him what happened.

Mister Bug can't defeat him so he has to give out temporary miraculous to the rest of the class (minus Lila). They get a little closer but still can't manage to beat him.

Nathaniel comes back and is like "Yo where's Marc?" and the class has to sheepishly tell him they 'accidentally' bullied him into getting akumatized and kidnapping Mari and Nath is just like " _ **You what**_ ?"

He goes up to akuma!Marc (in like a tower he made or smth, fits the whole 'keeping a princess captive' thing) and confronts him. Marc is a little terrified of his boyfriend but assures him he's just making sure no one can hurt him or his cousin again. Nathaniel swipes the butterfly miraculous from him then goes to find Marinette. Once finding her, he transforms and takes back Marc's akuma, leading the tower to collapse.

Mister Bug and the other heroes are just standing in shock by this point. This tomato twink just kinda... talked to an akuma which has been terrorizing Paris (Well, not Paris as a whole, just bullies and corrupt people) for half a week and took him down.

Since Marc's akuma was taken back by the butterfly wielder, he remembers everything (T,,,That's how it works, right?) and just goes "Uh, Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth."

"He's _what_?!"

Anyways, Mari and Marc now have a small grudge against the rest of the class (besides the art club), Gabriel is arrested, and Adrien is having his reality shattered.


	6. DDLC AU

*Deep breath*

Doki Doki Literature Club AU!

  * Marinette as the main character



  * Nino as Sayuri (bc childhood friends)



  * Luka as Yuri (They have the same v i b e, you know?)



  * Nathaniel as Natsuki (The last person who had a crush on Marinette in canon)



  * Adrien as Monika (With all the salt fics, being obsessive over Marinette is just there now I guess)




	7. Class Rap Battle

Someone (Alix or Kim, probably) jokes about the class pairing up and having rap battles. The class is surprisingly down for it. 

Upon the whims of fate, Marinette and Lila get paired up.

Marinette somehow exposes all of Lila's lies in her verse. The class is just there like "...oh shit she's right."

And that's the story of how Marinette got the class to realize Lila was lying during a rap battle.

(And of course, Adrien is in the background hyping Marinette up during her verse.)


	8. Killing Game

Danganronpa AU Danganronpa AU Danganron-

(But not really)

ANYWAYS (Includes some spoilers for the Danganronpa series)

Chloe bullies a student for liking Danganronpa and this gets them akumatized. Their akuma form is of course Monokuma. (The item is a bracelet hanging off the wrist). 

The akuma class all get their memories (of akumas and each other (not including childhood friends)) wiped. Every other class in the school is forced out and the school is turned into a bunker. Monokuma broadcasts the game across most, if not all the TVs in Paris. Tikki and Plagg take the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous and try to escape, but since the jewelry can't phase itself through walls and everything is being broadcast, they can't do much.

Marinette is our lovely protagonist as always. And the game continues on as if it were a normal Danganronpa game. Including all the deaths :)) (mmm I talked with tumblr user "locobeary" about this like,,, a month or two ago so they helped come up with a lot of the deaths)

Nathaniel (Chapter 1 Victim) (Killed with Scissors through eye and stomach)

Ivan (Chapter 1 Killer)

Mylene (Chapter 2 Victim)

Sabrina (Chapter 2 Killer)

Rose (Chapter 3 Victim)

Juleka (Chapter 3 Victim)

Kim (Chapter 3 Killer)

Nino (Chapter 4 Victim) (Door Trap (Axe swinging down through head))

Chloe (Chapter 4 Killer)

Mastermind: Lila

Survivors: Marinette, Adrien, Max, Alya, Alix

Lila is figured out as the mastermind because the door trap was originally set up by Lila (because no one was murdering anyone) and she framed Chloe for it. During the last trial, it's also revealed Monokuma is an akuma. Since Lila's the mastermind, she naturally has the urge to reveal _every_ bad thing she has done, including working for Hawkmoth, much to the shock of the outside world.

Lila gets executed and the survivors return to the real world. Tikki and Plagg quickly find some new holders to take back the akuma as soon as the door opens.

When the cure is cast, the class is brought back to life but none of them retained any of the memories from the killing game. The outside world all remembers it though.


	9. Delinquent!Nath

AU where Nathaniel is known around the school as a delinquent. Marc is scared of the boy. He walks into a animal shelter one day hoping to volunteer there, only to find Nathaniel happily playing with the animals.

He's known as a delinquent because he gets in fights pretty often, mostly with bullies. 

Nathaniel has a crush on Marc. His comments always come off as sarcastic or bullying though because either his tone or Marc didn't hear the entire thing.

Example:

Nath: Meet me outside after school tomorrow

Marc to Marinette: Oh god, Marinette, he's gonna beat me up

Nathaniel, who just wanted to walk to the animal shelter together: :)

One day, while Nathaniel is angsting over his grades, Marc offers to tutor him. Nathaniel, super excited to hang out with his crush, agrees enthusiastically, accidentally implying he was going to do something bad to Marc if he ever quit the arrangement. 

(Stolen from Kopy's ever so insightful comments on this idea)

It's less that Nath is a bully and more that he goes feral when people tried to make fun of him, plus bipolar giving him anger issues, and him always willing to punch neo Nazis whenever possible... plus hes failing science and a few other courses because the teaching styles don't line up.. It makes a messy cocktail that paints him in a bad light.

The one teacher that doesn't hate Nath/is wary of him is Mr Carracci (Headcannon name for art teacher), who is always willing to give kids a chance in general. Nath thrives in his art class.

(Stolen thing from Cryptid)

He paints vivid horror that freaks everyone out But he can paint puppies and kitties really realistically


	10. Marinette V. Alya Social Media Drama

mmm Alya and Lila salt prompt

Each member of the class gets their own social media account, and they share one for the entire class. They get pretty popular.

One day, Alya and Marinette get into a fight and stop posting videos together. The fans get concerned and ask what happened. Both girls post a explanation videos on their personal accounts, saying their views on the situation. Alya thinks Marinette is bullying Lila and is being jealous over a crush. Marinette says Lila is a liar. Not surprisingly, most people on the internet take Marinette's side.

Alya can't figure out why it's happening and why so many people are against her.

Lila posts an apology video on her account, saying stuff like "I knew it. I shouldn't have said anything about Marinette bullying me and now she and Alya are fighting! It's all my fault!"

No one thinks she's being genuine.

If Alya redemption, she actually reads the comments and realizes Lila's a liar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the test to see if the Lila roleplayer is the nice one that said they weren't going to troll anyone if the author said not to: Heyyy can you put your actual thoughts (from the person behind the screen, not Lila) in parenthesis near the bottom of your comment? :D thank youuu


	11. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet another prompt from mnoeln!! mm good food thank you for supplying

Nathaniel doesn't think that Marc should've forgiven him for tearing up his journal and he sure as hell doesn't forgive himself for it. Marc comes across a picture that Nathaniel drew of Evillustrator holding Reverser, who's bleeding out, with Evillustrator saying that it's all his fault.

(They have different outcomes for the prompt!)

1) Marc forcibly sits Nath down and they have a serious talk, leading to Nathaniel starting on the path to forgive himself

2) Nath refused to listen to Marc about forgiving himself and they get into an argument

3) Marc makes it his mission to destroy that picture and everything it stands for, without talking to Nath about it

4) Marc breaks down crying because he feels horrible about not noticing how much the guilt is affecting Nath

5) Marc never tells Nathaniel he found the picture, but makes a point to reassure him that he's forgiven and that the past is the past at every given opportunity

6) Nathaniel finds Marc with the picture and they talk

7) Marc tries to convince Nathaniel to get rid of the picture, but he doesn't. Marc continues to bring it up and tries to get Nath to get rid of it from time to time (it's more of a discussion than an argument)


	12. Trans!Nath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Transphobia, Dead Naming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mnoeln has ALL the good ideas today so I'm throwing it out there in the world!

Nathaniel's dad comes home and forces him to wear a very girly dress (I'm thinking a bright, bubble gum pink, frilly, lacy, poofy kind of thing), put on makeup to look more like a girl, and refusing to acknowledge that he's a boy (calling him by his dead name, using She/her pronouns, etc.) and being a real ass about the whole thing.

Nathaniel gets akumatized with the power to swap people's physical sex and his akuma form is just Nathaniel as a cis male with a few tweaks to make him look more masculine (plus he's not wearing the girly dress anymore). He finds Marc, who doesn't seem to notice him. and watches him long enough for Hawkmoth to get annoyed and start to tell him off a bit.

Unbeknownst to them both, Marc had been studying Nath through a mirror, trying to figure out what was up and saw the Hawkmoth mask appear over his boyfriend's eyes. He sends an akuma alert out then pretends he knows nothing when Nathaniel starts to talk to him. Soon enough, Ladybug and Chat Noir show up. They fight and Nath makes LB physically male and CN physically female. LB calls Lucky Charm and she gets 2 items; one that she actually uses to defeat the akuma, and a duffel bag with Male clothes, a binder, etc.

The fight ends and LB calls on her Miraculous Ladybugs, except the duffel bag stays. After seeing Nathaniel, Ladybug immediately understands why. She gives him the duffel bag and apologises for other people's transphobia (Marinette knows Nathaniel is trans male). She calls him Nathaniel and a boy while doing so and Nathaniel immediately starts crying and hugging her because that's the first time he had been addressed properly all day.

The heroes have to leave and Marc and Nathaniel go to a nearby place so Nathaniel can change and they talk. Marc was suprised to discover Nath is trans, but supportive and doesn't treat him like he loves or views him any less (which was Nathaniel's biggest fears that kept him from telling Marc that he's trans) which makes Nathaniel super happy.


	13. Lila salt + Meds

mmm I present a lila salt prompt

Marinette has anxiety and has medication for that. Lila finds out about this and tries to steal her meds from the art room while no one is in there so her anxiety ends up destroying her.

She swipes some meds from the shelf near the back then leaves thinking it's Mari's. Plot Twist: It was Nath's mood stabilizers.

Story beyond that: ??? but there's my salt prompt

(Addition from Soda:

Lila: how come Mari isn’t acting like a wreck >:(((

Nath, in the bg: _going off the rails bc he’s off his meds_ )


	14. Little Red Riding Hood AU

Marc is "Little Red Riding Hood" delivering treats to his grandma in the woods. On his way there, a small wolf runs up to him and starts sniffing at the basket in his hands. Marc, being the absolute angel he is, gives the wolf one (1) of the treats. The wolf then starts to follow Marc to his grandma's house, then all the way back to his actual house.

Marc convinces his parents to let the wolf stay at their house. He gives it a bath then some dinner then lets it sleep in bed with him. When he wakes up, he is very surprised to see a red haired boy with wolf ears in his bed.

the real kicker is the boy is nAKED

So obviously Marc screams-

so plot twist werewolf/shifter Nathaniel

Nath is just there like "why are you screaming" before Marc throws his hoodie at him screaming for him to cover up

(Nath can shapeshift back to either form (well his human form will always have ears and tails) at will so not technically a werewolf)

Nath was the "runt" of his pack (pack? that's how wolves work right?) so he had to resort to... creative ways to get food. Being nice was his latest attempt and he got _adopted_ as a result so it's a win in his book

(Addition from Shadow

Marc cuddling Wolf mode Nath when its too cold)


	15. Nath's Dad Being an Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcannon for Nath's dad is he's a weapons manufacturer

We've established that Nath's dad isn't in Paris much. That means Nath's dad has little to no knowledge of who Hawkmoth is.

He sees the akumas and thinks "Oh, hey, those are really powerful! Imagine the weapons we could develop with that power!"

Roy (his name btw) gets into a live stream broadcasting across Paris. He announces "Hawkmoth your power seems amazing Work together with me and I'll get you whatever you want in return." Everyone is freaking out. Nath is unaware of this live stream and just entered the apartment. "Are you dumb?! Hawkmoth is a terrorist! You're gonna work with a terrorist?!"

With a command from Roy, a bodyguard grabs Nath and drags him to his room. An akuma flies through the window and Roy is like "wtf" Before it phases into his tie and Roy accepts the deal

Alix and Marc already started heading over to Nath's apartment as soon as the live stream started. They make it there and inside (Nath gave them keys). As soon as they do, the apartment is turned into an airship because Akuma bullshit

So Roy, his bodyguards (probably multiplied now), Nath, Marc, & Alix are stuck inside the airship as it starts rising. Nath's room is basically turned into a holding room he's stuck in with two bodyguards making sure he isn't escaping. Alix and Marc are trying to sneak their way through the airship to Nath. There are TVs placed throughout the airship, showing a live stream from the news.

(Addition from Mnoeln:

I can see Pegasus being used in this fight. Probably want Viperion and Carapace as well, just in case. Possibly Roi Singe as well)

Alix and Marc find a door that can open to the outside, open it, and start waving to the heroes. 

(Another addition from Mnoeln:

The heroes get to Nath and Ladybug gives Nathaniel a miraculous, purposefully not the Rooster which she was planning on giving him as his main miraculous, and telling him to be very clearly Nathaniel, both as a means to let him beat the shit out of his dad and to let all of Paris/the police know with 100% certainty whose side he's on and that the heroes trust him enough to stay on their side to give him a valuable and powerful artifact, even just for a day/few hours

Maybe she gives him the Fox this time? If all the heroes were called, then it would serve the dual purpose of sending a message about Nathaniel's side without losing him as an ally and letting Alya be in full Ladyblogger mode because this is BIG and Alya can't risk not being a reporter on the scene (Ladybug brought Alya up)

Ladybug asks Nathaniel to temporarily take the fox miraculous and help them while Rena Rouge is out of town live on stream. Then sends everyone else out to let Nathaniel change without prying eyes)

Nathaniel, bored of sitting around doing nothing:

(Imagine the Ladybug vision)

Bedsheets on the bed in the room

Cell Door Bars

Bodyguard outside Door

Nath: :)))

Marc, running into hallway: Nathaniel!

Nathaniel, using the bedsheets to strangle the guard from inside the cell: Marc!

(Logical way to do this, from Mnoeln:

Basically, he pulls one side though to the other so the bed sheet is going out at one spot and in at another (obviously) but he does this slowly so there's no sound of fabric against metal and it's done tight to the door. Then he carefully makes a loop (probably using a hanger or something else in his cell ~~or his hand if there is nothing else~~ ) and puts it over the guards head. Then he whips it down over the guard's head to his throat and yanks back really really fast. The guard likely wouldn't notice unless he was staring at the door or kept looking back at it (and why would he be doing that?) until it's too late and he'd be pulling back too fast to properly react, so no yells to alert any nearby guards)

Alya, still recording as the Bodyguard falls unconscious to the ground: yo I'm p sure we just witnessed a murder

Fox!Nath uses the mirage to make a horrifying illusion that scares everyone without telling anyone it's an illusion and uses the distraction to get the akuma's object

Nath: _Gives fox miraculous back to Ladybug_ thanks for letting me use it

Roy: N..Nath?

Nath: _Walks over to him_

Nath:

Roy:

Nath: _**Punches him in the face so hard he gets knocked out**_

The heroes + Alya, Marc, + Alix: woAH-

Nath, beaming: I've always wanted to do that!

Alya, recording the whole time: you know I think I found a new side to Nathaniel

Alix: New??? He's been feral this entire time


	16. Alya Salt + Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not including Lila, surprisingly

Fic where Marinette is trying to help Marc get with Nathaniel but ends up pressuring him too much for something he's not prepared for so he ends up running away after screaming "I'm not ready! Why can't you see that?!".

Alya comes up and is like "What happened?"

Marinette: I was just trying to help Marc get with his crush!

Mari: But I guess I pressured him too much...

Alya: Obviously. If you pressure someone too much to get together, the relationship won't work

Marinette: _Mumbles something_

Alya: What was that?

Mari: I was just doing what you do with me and Adrien

Cue Alya finally figuring out she's pressuring Marinette too much to get with Adrien

Obviously this ends in Alya redemption with her apologizing for pushing Marinette too far on many occasions


	17. Poison at Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do french schools even have prom  
> fuck it it's for the alliteration

The class is at a school party.

Lila is full on villain in this and brought poison to try and kill Marinette.

She sees Mari leaning near two cups and puts the poison in the cup nearest to her.

Lila asks Marinette to speak in private and since Alya + Nino are looking at her expectantly, she has to go

Lila is very obviously looking at Mari's cup (which she took with her) while they're talking and Mari notices, gets suspicious, and goes yeah no I'm not drinking this

So Lila grabs Mari and her cup and forces her to drink it. They stare at each other, Mari in shock and Lila in joy before Lila gets confused like "??? it's supposed to be instant"

They're cut off by screams coming from the main party area

The person poisoned could be any of your choosing, could be someone close to them, could be a classmate they're not close to, could be a complete stranger

for a happy end, they're able to save the person from dying

for a bad end, the person dies right in front of Marinette when she arrives

Either way, someone thinks the drink was tampered with so they look at the cameras and what do they find?

Lila poisoning the drink

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more prompts, I send a ton that don't make it here in the Nathmarc Multiverse server: https://discord.gg/ZZfvesG

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Carnival Murders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381515) by [A_Human42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Human42/pseuds/A_Human42)
  * [Matchmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703790) by [CryptTheCryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid)




End file.
